Au fond de ton coeur
by Bulmavegeta6
Summary: Hinata qui vit avec son père qu'elle ne voit jamais passe la plus part de son temps avec ses meilleures amies Sakura et Ino. Elles sont aimées de tous à leur lycée exempté d'un groupe de gars rebelle qui terrorise le lycée. Une guerre est donc lancé entre ces deux groupes que tout oppose. Mais Hinata semble intrigué par le leadeur du groupe adverse qui semble totalement indifférent


L'auteur de l'histoire et xoneshot-sasuhina-fic comme certain préféré venir lire les fanfiction ici je voulez vous faire découvrir cars ses histoire son superbe ,les personnage de Naruto son à Masashi Kishimoto

 **H** **inata était de ces personnes qui pense que toute personne est bon** **ne au fond d'elle. Du moins, elle l'était avant. La vie lui avait** **apprit la méfiance. Elle avait découvert à ses dépend tout le mal** **que les être humains étaient capable de faire ...**

 **A présent elle** **avait 17 ans et vivait avec son père dans un** **e jolie petite maison.** **Elle** **allait au lycée et avait deux meilleures amies : Sakura et** **Ino. C'est deux là avaient de très forts caractères et elle était** **quelques fois obligée de calmer le jeu. Elle était en quelque sort** **e l'arbitre du groupe.  
Pourtant, malgré le fait que Sakura et Ino** **soient ses meilleures** **amies, Hinata n'arrivait pas à être réellem** **ent elle, à** **être réellement heureuse...**

 **Se levant comme à son ha** **bitude, elle alla préparer son petit déjeuner et celui de son père** **, puis après avoir mangé, elle partit se laver et se préparer.  
Al** **ors que la jeune fille était en train de se coiffer, son téléphone** **se mit à sonner.**

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Hinata ? Fit la voix de Sakura au b** **out du fil. Comme** **je suis contente de t'entendre !**

 **\- Oui moi au** **ssi, mais t'as vu l'heure ! Je vais être en retard.**

 **\- Oui je sais** **, je suis désolé en plus c'est la rentrée mais justement il fallai** **t que je te parle.**

 **\- D'accord je t'écoute,** **mais active.**

 **\- T'inqu** **iète. Alors c'était hier, j'étais tranquillement en train de march** **er quand devine qui es** **ce que je croise... Myster Glaçon avec tou** **te sa bande ! Et tu devineras jamais quoi, il y avait une petite f** **ille avec eux et elle souriait et s'accrochait au bras du glaçon c** **omme s'il était le gar** **s le plus sympas du monde !**

 **\- Non, sérieux** **! Et les icebergs ils se comportaient comment avec elle ?**

 **\- Et bi** **en tu me croiras jamais, le g** **laçon à esquissait un sourire et il** **la prise sur ses épaules, c'était effrayant, je crois qu'il a subi** **t un lavage de cerveau.**

 **\- Ah ah ! Oui sûrement.**

 **\- Bon je te lai** **sse, ma mère m'appelle pour qu'on y aille. Gros bisous Chou.**

 **\- Bi** **sous.**

 **Hinata raccrocha. Le glaçon dont parlait Sakura était Sasuk** **e Uchiwa, le plus séduisant et le p** **lus terrifiant rebelle du lycé** **e. Avec sa bande, qu'Hinata et ses amies aimaient appeler les iceb** **ergs, ils étaient les mecs les plus respecté** **s et les plus crains d** **e tout le lycée. Personne ne venait les chercher sans l'avoir regr** **etté après. Ils n'étaient que trois et pourtant ça suffisait. Il y** **avait en chef de file Uchiwa aussi surno** **mmé par Hinata Sakura et** **Ino le glaçon ; Uzumaki Naruto l'abrutie, qui était orphelin et e** **nfin Shizu Sai le fan** **tome, qui était seul depuis la mort de son f** **rère.  
Les filles détestaient ces trois gars là. Elles détestaient ****plus que tous les mecs hautains et qui s'y croyaient trop. D'aille** **urs elles étaient les seules qui avaient été ép** **argné par les troi** **s icebergs. En effet, ils arrivaient souvent que les filles et eux** **se disputent ou usent de ruse pour embêter les autres. Chaque jou** **r était un combat où l'arène était le lycée. Chacune des filles av** **aient un adversaire préféré. Sakura par exemple détestait au plus** **au point Naruto et lui faisait les pires choses immag** **inables pour** **le faire chier. Une fois, elle était même a** **llé jusqu'à lui faire** **croire qu'il avait un rencard avec une fille mais malheureusement** **pour lui il avait découvert à ces dépend qu'en réalité cette fille** **était un travestie. Hinata avait bien rigolé en voyant la vidéo q** **ue Sakura avait fait en secret mais elle avait trouvé qu'el** **les ét** **aient allé un peu loin** **, c'est pourquoi elles se contentaient à pré** **sent de farce plus légère.  
Ino qu'en à elle préféré aller embeter ****Sai qu'elle trouvait totalement inutile. Il lui arrivait souvent d** **e lui faire des farces comme une fois où elle l'avait humilié en l** **ançan une rumeur comme quoi il serait gay, apportant une fausse p** **ho** **to pour apuyer ses propos.  
Bien évidement à chaque cou** **p d'un côté ou de l'a** **utre la réplique était aussi violen** **te.  
Hinata quant à elle, préférait de loi** **n embêter Sasu** **ke. Ca n'allait jamais vraiment loin, mais elle aimait b** **eaucoup** **se moquer de lui et le rembarrer. Personne y com** **pris les filles n'osaient d** **ire des choses déplacés à l'** **Uchiwa. C'était le plus redoutable et le plus ter** **rifiant** **des trois. Personne n'allait chercher Sasuke sans en su** **bir les conséq** **uences après. Pourtant Hinata, ne se gênai** **t jamais pour lui faire** **des remarqu** **es ou de se moquer de** **lui. Malgré tout, il l'intriguait. Elle n'était pas to** **talement inconsciente non plus, elle savait que c'était** **un gars dangereux et** **elle avait un peu peur de lui. Mais** **jamais il ne lui avait fait de mal. Elle** **pouvait dire c** **e qu'elle voulait, Sasuke répliquait toujours mais qu'av** **ec les** **mots. Jamais il n'avait usé de la force pour se v** **enger.  
Voila une autre des r** **aisons pour laquelle Hinata** **était intrigué. Elle n'arrivait pas à le compren** **dre. Il** **était à la fois dangereux et il semblait indiff** **érent à** **tout sauf lors** **qu'elle lui lançait des pics. C'est seulem** **ent dans ces moments là qu'Hinata l** **e trouvait accessible** **.**

 **C'est en se rendant au lycée en bus qu'Hinata se r** **appela ce que Sakura lui avait dit. Cette gamine devait** **être de sa famille si** **non jamais il n'aurait pu être un t** **ant soit peu gentil.  
Elle arriva au lycée ****et se dirigea** **vers le panneau d'affichage qui était prit d'assaut. Auj** **ourd'hu** **i c'était la rentrée, Hinata entrait en 1ère tout** **comme Sakura et Ino. Elle** **allait s'avancer vers le tab** **leau quand Ino s** **e jeta dans ses bras.**

 **\- Hinataaa** **a !** **S'écria-t-elle. C'est trop triste. Je ne suis plus dans** **votre classe** **et en prime, je vais me taper Sai le fantô** **me !**

 **Hinata fit un gros câlin à so** **n amie. Elle aussi ét** **ait hyper déçu qu'Ino ne sois plus dans la classe de Sa** **k** **ura et elle.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Ino, on se retrouvera** **toujours après les c** **ours. Ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Oui je s** **ais. D'ailleurs vous aussi vous avez un me** **rveilleux cade** **au.**

 **Hinata la regarda surprise. Que voulait-elle dire ?** ****

 **\- Le** **glaçon et l'abrutie sont dans vot** **re classe ! Expl** **iqua Ino avec un sourire iro** **nique.**

 **\- Oh non !**

 **Après** **avoir revérifier qui était dans leur classe Ino e** **t Hinat** **a partirent rejoindre Sakura qui les attendait dans un c** **ouloir devant** **leur casier. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au ni** **veau de leur amie, elles virent que** **Sakura n'était pas s** **eule et qu'elle semblait se disputer avec Naruto.**

 **\- Tu** **n'es qu'un abruti ! S'écriait Sakura.**

 **\- Et toi** **une folle hystérique** **!**

 **\- Tu vas te la fermer, tu me r** **eparle comme ça et tu vas le regretter !**

 **Avant que Naru** **to ait p** **u répliquer Hinata et Ino arrivèrent à côté de S** **akura q** **ui était devenu rouge de colère.**

 **\- T'as un souci** **Naruto Baka ? Demanda Ino m** **enaçante.**

 **\- Pff, je frappe** **pas les filles.**

 **\- Oh et tu vas nous dire que tu** **es ass** **ez galant pour ça ! Ironisa Hinata.**

 **Avant qu'il ait pu** **répondre la so** **nnerie retentit et Ino dû partir en couran** **t rejoindre sa classe. Hinata voulu** **faire de même mais N** **aruto et son amie restait face à face, près à se battre** **. Alors que le blond faisait un pas en avant Hinata se m** **it entre eux.**

 **\- Non** **, ça suffit** **. On en rester là pour a** **ujourd'hui, on doit aller en cours.**

 **\- Vas** **-y Hina je te** **rejoins dès que j'en ai finit avec lui.**

 **\- Non. Ordonna** **Hinata** **d'une voix autoritaire.**

 **Sakura savait que son am** **ie pouvait se montrer très** **dure. Elle savait qu'il fall** **ait qu'elle arrête. Finalement, elle recula et se** **tourna** **vers Hinata et lui tendit un bras que son amie prit vol** **ontiers avec u** **n sourire d'ange.  
Mais Naruto voulait enco** **re en découdre mais alors qu'il s'a** **vançait vers Sakura,** **on entendit une voix encore plus autoritaire qu'Hinata.** **  
** **  
** **\- Ça suffit Naruto, on y va. Ordonna Sasuke qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.**

 **Hinata se retourna vivement en l'entendant. Le glaçon lui jeta un long regard avant de regarder Naruto pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui. Finalement Na** **ruto obtempéra.**

 **Hinata sourit alors et intervint moqueuse :**

 **\- Oui Naruto écoute ton petit maitre, il se sentirait tellement inutile s'il ne dirigeait pas son petit monde.**

 **Sasuke fixa méchamant Hinata avant de sourire ironiquement :**

 **\- Que veux tu Hyuga il faut de tout dans** **le monde. Mais moi au moins je me trouve au sommet de l'échelle alors que toi tu restera toujours en bas, au niveau des serviteurs. Cette place te va à merveille alors ne change rien sinon tu risquerais de devenir interessante.**

 **La jeune fille allait répliquer quand le directeu** **r adjoint passa dans le couloir leur demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient pas en cours.  
Finalement, l'adjoint les accompagna à leur salle pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sècheraient pas. Les quatre ne se reparlèrent pas et arrivèrent en retard en classe sans plus s'adresser le moindre re** **gard.**

 **\- Je vois que vous prenez de très bonne habitude tous les quatre. Je vous ai à l'œil. Déclara leur professeur lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle accompagné du directeur adjoint.**

 **Aucun d'eux ne parla et ils partirent s'asseoir en soupirant de la stupidité du prof. Au m** **oins une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord.**

 **La journée se passa tranquillement, les filles avaient retrouvé leur fan club. Un groupe de mec qui s'était formé et qui tenté depuis longtemps de sortir avec elles.  
Alors qu'elles étaient dans les toilettes, Hinata et Sakura** **se retrouvèrent enfermé dans les cabines sans pouvoir en sortir, ce fut grâce à l'aide d'Ino qu'elles purent sortir. Sachant pertinemment qui été derrière ce malencontreux accident, les filles préparèrent leur vengeance. C'est comme ça que, alors que les Icebergs passaient so** **us le balcon d'un des bâtiments du lycée, ils se reçurent une grande bassine d'eau et de peinture de la salle d'art plastique sur la tête.  
La guerre entre eux se poursuivit tout le long de la journée, avec toujours de nouvelle idée pour embêter les autres.  
Hinata rentra chez el** **le fatiguée, après avoir parlée au téléphone toute la soirée avec les filles, elle partit prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher.  
Pendant son sommeil, Hinata rêva du regard de braise que lui avait lancé Sasuke le matin même. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut en plein milie** **u de la nuit complètement choqué par son rêve. Finalement elle réussit à se convaincre que ce rêve ne voulait absolument rien dire et elle se rendormit.**

 **Le matin, Hinata ne repensa plus du tout à son rêve et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Jamais elle ne voyait son père avant** **de partir. Le soir, il rentrait extrêmement tard alors elle était quasiment seule tout le temps.**

 **Elle partit prendre son bus. Et arriva de bonne heure au lycée. Elle savait que ses amies n'arriveraient pas avant un quart d'heure alors elle se rendit sur le toit du lycée où ell** **e aimait bien se rendre. De là haut, elle avait l'impression d'être réellement seule au monde et elle pouvait alors réfléchir tranquillement.  
Lorsqu'Hinata fut en haut, elle s'assit sur un rebord qui donnait sur l'arrière de la cour.  
Elle repensa à son rêve. Elle n'arrivait pas** **à comprendre pourquoi elle avait rêvé de Sasuke. C'était le dernier mec à qui elle penserait et pourtant c'était lui qui était apparu inconsciemment dans son rêve.  
Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre, elle entendit des voix s'élever au-dessous d'elle.**

 **\- Pff j'en ai marre sér** **ieux de cette fille ! Si elle continu je vous jure que je vais l'éclater, s'exclamait un Naruto furieux.**

 **Hinata regarda discrètement en bas et vit les Icebergs qui parlaient dans l'ombre.**

 **\- Faut que tu arrêtes avec Sakura. C'est toujours la même chose, essais de l'ignorer. I** **ntervint Sai.**

 **\- L'ignorer ! L'ignorer, mais c'est une folle hystérique cette fille ! Comment tu veux que j'arrive à l'ignorer !**

 **\- Ouais c'est vrai.**

 **\- Et toi alors avec la blonde tu t'en sort comment ?**

 **\- Et bien, c'est bizarre mais ça va.**

 **\- Sérieux ! Je sais pas comment t** **u** **fais mon vieux.**

 **Naruto et Sai changèrent de sujet et le regard d'Hinata se posa timidement sur le brun silencieux qui éta** **it à côté de** **ses amis. Il ne disait rien mais écoutait. Même vu du haut, il semblait imposant et terrifiant. Personne n'ose** **rait l'approcher. Elle s** **e demanda alors pourquoi alors qu'elle ne se génait jamais pour lui envoyer des pics, elle n'arriva** **it pas en dehors de ces moment à le** **voir comme un gars normal, accessible. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui parler comme à une** **personne normale ni rester près de lui sans avoi** **r peur de lui ou être génée.  
Alors qu'ils discutaient et plaisantaient ense** **mble, un groupe de huit mecs s'approchèrent d'eux. Hinata v** **it alors les Icebergs se dresser près à ce battre. Leurs visages** **qui étaient joyeux quelque seconde plus tot, étaient devenus impassibl** **es et menaçants.**

 **Hinata v** **it les deux groupes se m** **esurer du regard puis ils firent tous un pas vers l'autre bande. Alors qu'ils étaie** **nt près à ce battre, la sonnerie retenti** **t et Hinata décida à contre cœur de partir avant que l'affrontement n'ait lieu.**

 **Alors que le c** **ours avait commençé depuis u** **n bon quart d'heure, Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent.  
Le blond avait un oeil au beurre noir et des traces de c** **oup sur le visag** **e mais affichait un sourire satisfait. Ils devaient avoir remporté la bataille. Puis le regard de la brune se posa sur** **le v** **isage de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne semblait pas trop amochait, il avait juste quelques marques de coup sur le visage et sur ses b** **ras nus.** **Hinata sentit un grand frisson de soulagement la traverser. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était inquiétée p** **our Sasuke depuis qu** **'elle était en cours et qu'elle guettait la porte avec** **appréhension.  
Elle se maudit de penser ainsi. El** **le n'avait aucune raison de s'in** **quiéter pour le brun, elle ne l'aimait pas.  
Finalement la journée se passa tranquillement. ****Ino expliqua à ses amies que Sai n'était pa** **s du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé et qu'elle commençait à un peu l'appréciai** **t. En l'entendant, Hinata revit Sai parlait d'elle à Nar** **uto et sourit. Finalement elles allaient peut être finir par ne plu** **s faire la guerre aux icebergs si Ino et Sai se plaisaient.**

 **Hinata** **était restée trop longtemps avec les filles et avait lo** **upé son bus. Elle dut donc rentrer à pied.  
Mais alors qu'elle poursuivait son ****chemin, Hinata entendit des voix de mec s'é** **lever derrière elle. Ils semblaient l'appeler, elle décida alors d'accélérer le pas.**

 **\- Eh** **attend poupée, ça te dit pas de** **rester un peu avec nous !**

 **Hinata sentit la peur** **l'envahir, elle se mit à courir mais s'embroncha à un** **trottoir et tomba à** **plat ventre. Elle sentit alors des mains se poser sur ses fesses, sur ses cuisses. Avec la force du désespoir, ell** **e tenta** **de se débattre mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux et trop fort. Ils la retournèrent et alors qu'elle continuait à se débat** **tre,** **ils la frappèrent. Pourtant elle continua, encore et encore elle tenta de s'échapper. Mais à chaque fois ils étaient p** **lus violents. Au** **bout de quelques minutes Hinata sentit ses forces l'abandonné, elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Elle n'a** **vait plus aucune force.  
Elle** **pouvait voir les mecs se battre pour savoir lequel d'entre eux l'aurait en premier. Des larmes** **coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fil** **le qui était tombée dans une demi-concience.  
Alors qu'un des mecs avançait vers ell** **e, défaisant les boutons** **de son pantalon, Hinata en** **tendit un autre des mecs crier de douleur. Hinata avait la vue qui se b** **rouillait et elle n'arrivait plus à voir. Seul les bruits lui pe** **rmettaient d'avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait. I** **l y avait des bruits de bagarres, d'hommes qui se battaient entre eux. Puis** **soudain plus rien ...  
Hinata vit un ombre se pe** **ncher sur elle et lui essuyer ses larmes. Puis elle sentit des mains se glisser sous el** **le. La jeune fille voulue protester** **mais son mystérieux sauveur lui susurra des mots rassurant au creux de l'oreille.**

 **\- Ne t'en fait** **pas, ils sont partit et** **ils n'essayeront plus jamais de te faire du mal. Je vais m'occuper de toi.**

 **Hinata, appuyer contre ce torse cha** **ud et puissa** **nt, se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. La seule chose qui fut à peu près claire, fut qu'elle connaissait cette voix...**


End file.
